Oh My my my
by How-to-smile-101
Summary: What if Thalia and Nico were best friends when they were young? Willm they meet again? Or will they never see each other again? Thalico and Percabeth A little OOC. Song-fic for Oh my my my by Taylor Swift
1. The song

I stared at the ink stained page in front of me. There. A new song. Not my usual staley but… it had meaning. It was about my best guy friend and me. I tested it out on my guitar. Satisfied, I wrote down the cords and my tired electric blue eyes flicked to my black alarm clock. 2:45 glared at me. I sighed before switching off the lights and curling up into a ball and fell asleep.

"Wake up Thalia!" My blonde gray-eyed roomie smiled at me.

"Mornin' Annabeth" I muttered, heaving the dull green duvet off me. Annabeth's blue eyes landed on my song book open to the new song. She picked it up and read it through.

"Wow Thals… This is amazing! Play it for me!" She sat down on my bed smiling.

I rubbed my eyes and picked up my guitar and strummed it softly. Then opened my mouth and started to sing…

"She said, I was seven and you were nine  
>I looked at you like the stars that shined<br>In the sky, the pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
>And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my<p>

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
>Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me<br>You never did, you never did  
>Take me back when our world was one block wide<br>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
>Just two kids, you and I...<br>Oh my my my my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<br>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>They never believed we'd really fall in love  
>And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes<br>And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
>Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me<br>Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
>The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight<br>You stayed outside till the morning light  
>Oh my my my my<p>

A few years had gone and come around  
>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town<br>And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
>Our whole town came and our mamas cried<br>You said I do and I did too  
>Take me home where we met so many years before<br>We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
>After all this time, you and I<p>

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine<br>In the sky, oh my my my..."

I sighed and looked at Annabeth who was crying.

"Well?" I licked my lips, a habit I copied off my friend, Nico. Ah, the memories that song held. Annabeth smiled and hugged me tightly.

"That was beautiful Thals" She sniffed before letting me go.

"But why did you write this song?" She asked. I chuckled, putting my battered black guitar down before answering.

"Well, it all started when I was about 6. My mum had some friends over for dinner, Maria Di Angelo and her daughter, Bianca and her son, Nico. Me and Bianca were playing and Nico came over and all three of us started to play together and we hit off.

Nico was 2 years older than me. Bianca went to her father's house and me and Nico hit off and become best friends.

I was 7 and he was 9 and he said he would beat me up quite a lot but he never did."

I chuckled. "Once I dared him to kiss me cuz' he said he was stronger and braver than me.

But, I didn't think he would but, when he tried to kiss me, I ran off screaming."

Annabeth laughed "And we both thought that our world was one block wide, since we where neighbors. When I was 16 I had this huge fight with mum and I woke Nico up and he drove me to our favorite spot, which was beside a small creek and we just talked and watched the stars together.

We ended up falling asleep together." I sighed

"What was the fight about Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

"It was about moving to New York." I lowered my head sadly, Remembering Nico, his long silky black hair, his cheeky smile, and his eyes.

Oh his eyes! Dark, dark brown so dark, you'd think they were black.

"What did he look like Thals?" Annabeth placed her hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

"I have a picture actually." I walked to my closet and shuffled around some stuff.

There!

I smiled and pulled my the dusty shoe box out and brought it to my bed and Annabeth smiled at my curly writing,

Nico + Thalia

I pulled the lid off and shuffled through the condense and brought out my favorite picture of us.

The day before my fight, Nico was smiling and had his bare arm over my shoulders,

(We had just come back from swimming) I was in my one-piece and Nico was bare-chested and his black board short's where dripping.

My sliver one-piece was covered by my black towel and my arms were around Nico and my long wet hair was thrown over my shoulder.

"Wow." Annabeth said gingerly holding the picture. I smiled.

"Yeah, he was awesome." I sighed.

Taking it and placing it on my crumpled bed and brought out a piece of paper with words scrawled over it.

"This is what Nico gave me before I left. It's a letter."

I flipped it over and found the start and began to read,

"_Dear Thalia,_

_I hope you have fun in your new place/home._

_Well, I know everyone here is gunna miss you Thals, I don't think I can climb the tree in your back yard no more. _

_The new people who live here are REALLY mean. I mean, they HATE me. _

_The mum, she's like Hades Woman version!_

_URGH!_

_Mum is best friends with her. Damnit! The kid, Dylan is a the kind of guy who is like,_

_I wanna date my-self but I can't figure out how! You wanna date me? You're so lucky!_

_I can't stand him! I'll miss you Thals. If I ever move, I'll try and find you girl. I can't be Thalico without the Thalia!_

_See yah!_

_Nico"_

I smiled slightly at Annabeth who was laughing hysterically.

"Thalico?" Annabeth asked after she had calmed down.

"Maria called us that, as we were inseparable!" I laughed, remembering that day…

_Flashback!_

_I screamed, dogging Nico's hand as he reached out to grab me, I had thrown him into the lake and he was chasing me._

_Trying to get me back for doing this,_

_I raced past Maria and my Mum, They were talking but I heard one word._

_A word that stopped me in my tracks and look at the two mothers horrified _

"_Thalico?" I shrieked. _

_Nico stopped at my shriek and looked at our mothers they giggled. _

"_It's your name! Thalico." Maria laughed at Nico's face, which was screwed up into a look of pure disgust. _

_Flashback End_

Smiling, I took out the stuffed black rabbit, which Nico had given me with drawn white bones on it.

Also he had sprayed it with his deodorant. I sniffed it, dawning in the sweet, earth-y scent that screamed Nico.

I sighed before my stomach rumbled. I blushed and giggled.

"Hungry? Let's grab some grub then we can talk."

Annabeth disappeared down stairs and started to fry up some brekkie while I got changed into some black jeans and a Green Day T-shirt and shrugged on a gray cardigan and when down stairs.

Annabeth was frying up some eggs and bacon. I slouched into a stool just as Annabeth placed my brekkie in front of me, 3 strips of bacon, two egg's and toast and 3 hash browns.

I gobbled it down and helped Annabeth clean up, I was clearing up my 'Nico' box and a photo fell, I frowned and picked it up and flipped it over, I gasped.

It was the Di Angelo Family, Bianca smiling; her arm around her mother's waist, Maria was looking lovely with a baby Nico in her arms.

I licked my lips (Again.) and wiped away some tears, I hadn't seen Bianca in a while, they were outside their house, and the dark brown weathered paint covered all the house except the white porch.

I carefully placed the picture face-down in the box. Annabeth came in and saw me crying and put a arm over my shoulders.

"Do you want to go back? For the day?" Annabeth offered.

I nodded. It was only a 2 hour drive to my old town. I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face,

I was ready, finally what we were going to do set in and I was happy, enthusiastic, and absolutely positive I would show Annabeth my old home.

I stepped out of the cramped car, and drew a deep breath.

I was home. Annabeth got out of her side of the car and stood beside me,

"This was my old house." I told Annabeth.

I started to walk towards Nico's old house. "Here is his old house." I smiled.

"Well? Lets knock!" Annabeth barged ahead.

"No! Annie!" I rushed after her, but too late.

The door was opening and there stood an Italian woman with her sleek black hair streaks of gray wound their way up into her bun of hair. She held herself proudly; a familiar smile wound its way up her olive face.

"Maria?"

**Ok! This is the first chapter of Oh my my my, so yeah, review and tell me what you think and yeah!**

**~~ Marie!**


	2. Il mio amante

Now, we are sitting in the diner's both, waiting for our food.

"I can't believe it's you Thalia!" Maria confessed, placing her weathered hand on my hand.

"It's me. I promise!" I smiled at her, Honey came with our food, and Honey was the waitress that had always served me and Nico,

"It's good that the last part of Thalico has come back!" She joked, filling up Maria's coffee cup, I rolled my eyes laughing.

Annabeth was laughing hard,

"Oh shut up" I grumbled earning a glare from Maria,

"Thalia? Watch it!" Maria raised an eyebrow at me,

"Mi Dispiace **(I'm Sorry)**" I smiled at Maria, who chuckled,

"That's good! You still know Italian!" She sipped her coffee

"Brava ragazza **(Good Girl)**" She joked. Annabeth chuckled.

"Molto divertente** (Very Funny)**" I shook my head; Annabeth was smirking and laughing at our playful banter.

"Maria? I was planning to show Annabeth a bit more of the town before we set off, so I'll drop you back at your house and I'll show Annabeth around then we'll drop in and say bye before we go, is that fine?" I licked my lips for the millionth time today

"Of course tesoro" Maria said, following us to our car.

When we got back we dropped Maria off then I drove to my old school, I showed Annabeth around and we drove around until Annabeth wanted to see Maria again so we went to Maria's house.

I knocked and heard Maria yell at us to, 'Come in my dears!' so we found her in her perfect kitchen, cooking up some Lasagna, which smelt amazing.

We talked about nothing for a bit then Annabeth saw the time, she had a night class at 8:30 and it was 6 now.

"Bye tesoro." Maria said, kissing my cheek "Come tomorrow night for dinner ok?" I nodded and kissed Maria's slightly wrinkled cheek

"Bye, see you at dinner!" I called as I drove out; Annabeth was waving madly as we drove off

"Well, that was fun! Can we go tomorrow?" Annabeth seemed excited so I just nodded while she babbled away about her point of view today.

After Annabeth got back, she decided to study as I was doing, after about 3 hours of studying I slipped into my P.J's and drifted off to sleep…

I was woken up by Annabeth, again. But today I had 3 classes so I got ready for the day, and I sat in class, listening to the tutors and writing notes for me to refer to later. After my last class, it was 5:30, I drove home and got changed into a black jeans, a dark purple tank top and my black woven shawl, I met Annabeth down stairs, she had on some plain jeans, a gray t-shirt that showed a slither of her stomach, and my gray cardigan that was a bit big for her, and she had her dirty blonde curls in a ponytail

"Let's go." She headed out to my car and we started the 2 hour journey to Maria Di Angelo's house.

We parked and got out; the lights were setting off a warm, homely glow, I smiled at Annabeth who was walking beside me, I raised my hand to knock when the door was opened by Maria, she was wearing a long, black dress, her hair was lose and she had a shawl like mine on.

"Tesoro!" She pulled us inside to her warm kitchen,

"Nico is just washing up. He was with his friend, Percy Jackson swimming when you were here Thalia." Maria was stirring the pasta and the door was knocked on,

"I'll get that, you keep making dinner" I walked to the door and opened it to reveal a guy about Annabeth's age, his black hair looked like he had just lost a fight to his pillow, his sea green eyes were suddenly worried,

"Umm is Nico here?" he asked I smiled

"Yes come in tesoro" I said gesturing for him to come in,

"Percy! Il mio uomo forte!" **(My strong man!)** Maria yelled from the kitchen I walked to the kitchen with Percy behind me, I pulled off my shawl and draped it over a chair and waltzed into the kitchen where I walked to Annabeth who was stirring the sauce and I took the fork from Maria and stirred the pasta while she talked to Percy, then Percy disappeared up to Nico's room and came back smiling,

"Done!" Maria smiled happily as she dished the steaming food, she yelled out to Nico,

"Scendi Nico!"

I smiled as the steaming blow was set in front of me and Annabeth

"Grazie!" I chirped and I heared someone coming down the stairs…

The guy looked my age but if this was Nico he should be 2 years older, so he would be 22 he was black skinny jeans and black t-shirt he had shaggy black hair that hung over his dark eyes, he was pale, he smiled when he saw Percy was staying for dinner, he sat beside Annabeth who raised an eyebrow at me I smiled and tried not to laugh at her, Maria saw this and chuckled,

"Eat tesoro's" She smiled, before digging into the pasta I copied her,

"Yum! This is delicious Maria!" Annabeth exploded and Nico just realized that we were here,

"Ah! Where did you come from?" He nearly fell off his chair,

I burst out laughing; Annabeth was red in the face from laughing so hard, I was wiping tears that were running down my face

"Ok Ok tesoro's! Calm yourselves!" Maria laughed,

"sì Maria!" I chuckled, wiping the tears away smiling, Annabeth was still chuckling at Nico's reaction

"Sorry but I'm Annabeth, this is Thalia." Annabeth introduced herself and me; I smiled and continued eating, after we had finished I could hear Nico and his mother talking, I had brought the shoe box,

"Oh! I forgot something in my car be back!" I let my-self out and grabbed the shoe box and locked my car again and came in to see Maria telling stories of Nico and Bianca to Annabeth who laughing, "… An I laughed as well as Julie and I repeated the name, Thalico!" I laughed as I came in and Maria smiled at me,

"What you got there Thals?" Annabeth asked

"Something, Annie, you'll see!" I laughed as she pouted I put it down and I saw Percy and Nico read the title and look confused, I opened it and shuffled around before I found my favourite picture of me and Nico and handed it to Percy, who looked at it and looked even more confused I handed Maria the family photo and I pulled Bones, (The stuffed rabbit) and gave it to Annabeth who laughed.

"Were did you get this?" I heard an angry Nico ask, I whirled around,

"My friend." I answered smiling, he just looked sad before pulling out his necklace with half a heart on it, I smiled before dredging it up out of the dusty shoe box, holding it up, Maria said,

"Good to see Thalico back together!"

Well? Thanks to my frist reviewers! **ThaliaDiAngelo****: Thanks! I hope you like this chappie! (I LOVE Thalico as well!)**

**XxShadowXxHazardXx****: Wow! CREEPIE! But I heard it and thought I already have a Percabeth story so this is for all the Thalico lovers! ;)**


	3. Thalia!

**First, SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRYSORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRYSORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm a horror of an author! I leave you with a cliff-y and don't up-load for… like a YEAR! -_- Sorry! Here is the 3****rd**** chapter of Oh my my my by ME! **

**Enjoy!**

After that, Nico looked at me, staring, then, he walked up to his room. I blinked

"Well, we should be off; I have a class tomorrow, at 9:30."

I lied. Getting up Annabeth helped me clean up my two photos and my pet, she said bye to Percy and they gave each other their phone numbers, I smiled. They would be a cute couple.

After trying to hold my-self together for the drive back to our apartment, I slouched to my room and pressed 'Shuffle' on my iPod and threw my body onto my bed and listened to Skillet- Better then Drugs and let the tears free.

I woke up to sunlight, I blinked my sore, puffy eyes and I saw the time, 3:30 I frowned. A note was stuck to my guitar I picked it up and read the Greek letter from Annabeth, saying I should pack for camp. I sighed.

Camp Half-Blood.

My home away from home. I sighed before I licked my lips (AGAIN! Man, I really need to stop!) I grabbed my suitcase and started to stuff my clothes into the faded black suitcase.

Something jingled. I frowned and un-zipped the front pocket and gasped.

There, shinning away not a care in the world, sticky-taped to a photo was Nico's skull ring.

When we where about 8 we got 'married' and he gave me his skull ring his dad had given me, so I gave him the ring my dad gave me, a lightning bolt that had made no sense to me, but now, I knew, Lord Zeus.

I flicked over the photo and saw an 8 year old me and a 10 year old Nico hugging. I bit me lip, trying to stop me from crying, we were so happy then…

_Flashback_

_I laughed as Nico and I walked back to my house, for our 'Honeymoon' we climbed the tree and we talked about nothing for a bit._

_Then he told me something I never thought Nico would say,_

"_I Love you Thalie!" he hugged me,_

"_I love you too Nico!" I said back, I wanted to do something that I've seen everyone do to a boy/girl. _

_I kissed him._

_End of Flashback_

_**(Cue Would it matter by Skillet!)**_

We were so young then, to us 'I Love you' were just some words like, 'I want a cookie' or 'Mum! I want a hug!' and kissing was just a thing to do like hugs or playing bored games.

I pulled the ring off and slipped it on.

I slipped the photo back into my suitcase and resumed packing

…Ω…

After my night class, Annabeth and I flagged down a cab and drove to Camp.

That night I cried my-self to sleep in Zeus's cabin.

The next morning passed in a blur, meeting Clarisse again and being happy that Chris popped the question, congratulating Katie about her un-born child who had a boasting father (Travis) and a happy uncle (Connor) and a giggling Aunty (Christy) and a huge family (The whole camp) to look out for its mother, it hurt to see everyone so happy and… in love.

I waved at the two newbie's, Ella and Marie.

Both were a wiz at riding the pegisi and Ella was Annabeth's younger half-sister while Marie was Aphrodite's daughter, with an attitude kinda like Piper's (Who was going very steady with Leo)

Anyway, I shut my-self in my cabin until I heard frantic knocking and Annabeth yelled "LET ME IN!" I threw the door open and she flew inside and slammed the door and lacked it. While I just looked at her like she was a crazy Demi-god. (Which she was.)

"They're here!" She whisper-screamed

"Who?" I whispered

"Nico and Percy!" She told me.

My eyes widened and I gasped.

"No…" I flew to my window and yep! Walking behind Chiron were the two men I really didn't want to see.

I realized I had sword fighting now,

"Come on, Sword fighting now." I groaned and picked up my spear and un-locked the door with Annabeth following me.

When we got there we where only a minute late which was good.

For us.

After about half an hour I heard Chiron say: "And this is where you will train to become better fighters."

I glanced over, my sweaty hair sticking to my forehead and Mark got lucky, he slammed his blade against my spear, forcing me to fall to the ground with a loud gasp.

"Pinned ya!" Mark yelled happily. I just ground my teeth and kicked him off me and spat on the ground.

"Really Mark?" I asked before I slammed my foot on his stomach with a smirk.

Chiron laughed and motioned me and Annabeth to come over, so we did.

"Hey Chiron!" Annabeth was breathing hard, her sweaty hair was sticking to her head, and shoulders she was smiling, and she had a streak of dirt on her cheek.

I reached over and rubbed it off. She smiled at me, "Thanks Thalie!" She said breathlessly.

I laughed, "Your welcome Annie!" I smirked before looking back at a smirking Chiron in human form; I raised my eyebrow at him,

"Not gunna run around like a horse Chiron?" I laughed as Chiron huffed.

"I didn't want to scare our new demi-gods Thalia." He said firmly before getting up and showing his white stallion body.

"Wow!" Percy gasped and Nico looked like he was going to faint I laughed with Annabeth.

"THALIA! GET YOUR ELITRIC BUTT OVER HERE FOR A RE-MATCH!" Screamed Mark.

Typical Ares kid.

I turned towards him and laughed, "SURE! BE CARFUL! I'M FELLING A BIT SPARKY!" I yelled with a smile, turning back to Chiron

"Go, Thalia," I turned to go to Mark, "but! Don't kill him." I giggled as Nico and Percy paled.

"I won't!" I jogged to Mark, just before I got out of earshot I heard Annabeth say:

"Watch this."

I got into position lazily and dogged his sluggish attack,

"That was too sluggish! Wake up!" I yelled using my 'teacher' voice, jabbing at him with my spear,

He arched his back to doge the sharp point of my spear,

"Good! Keep this up Mark!" I yelled as he ran at me, I ducked and rolled out from his line sight, I popped up behind him and shocked him.

He slipped to the ground, gasping for breath, I bent down.

"That was good! Now you need to start to look at the person's style!" I told him before I walked back to Annabeth.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Percy yelled. "Can you shock me?" Percy held out his arm I placed my hand on his bicep and shocked him a bit harder than I meant to.

He fell to the ground and started to shake, that dumb smile still stuck to his face.

Drool dribbled down and formed a small pool under his head.

"Eww!" Annabeth screwed up her nose.

I rolled my eyes then walked to the showers and got ready for Dinner.

The conch horn blew and I waltz into the pavilion and sat by my-self and scrapped some food to my dad and grabbed my iPod and started to listen to One Day Too Late by Skillet.

I closed my eyes and focused on the hoarse voice in my ear, the guitars playing, the drums clashing perfectly to create this song that seemed to scream 'Thalia's life'

I opened my eyes and saw Nico and Percy sitting with Travis and Connor. I glanced at Annabeth who was staring at Percy.

I looked down at my food, suddenly not hungry; I walked past the Stolls and gave all my food to Zeus and Hestia. Then I walked back to my cabin and fell onto my bed.

After half an hour I heard timid knocking.

"Come in!" I yelled, thinking it was a new kid asking for help but who stood there?

Nico Di Angelo.

I sat up, and licked my lips.

"Oh, hey. Your that new kid right?" I played it cool, trying not to show Nico that I knew him.

"Yeah. Um, I'm sorry I just saw you weren't here and Annabeth was too busy making out with Percy so I came to see if you were alright."

Nico cleared his throat making his Adams apple bob up and down. I smiled, remembering when I asked about it when we were 14 and he had blushed scarlet!

"Come in, don't just stand there!" I ordered so he stepped in and closed the cabin door, a strike of lightning lit up the cabin he jumped.

"Father…" I growled "I'm 20! I can think for my-self thank you!" I yelled at my dad's sculpture, complete with a death glare.

Nico cleared his throat and looked around. His sinister brown eyes fell on me and studied my face attentively.

"Have I met you before?" His eyes never left my face.

I laughed unsteadily.

"Possibly!" I flicked my electric blue eyes to a corner in my room. I licked my lips and glanced at Nico.

He was looking at me strangely.

"Uh, are you ok?" He asked. I laughed precariously again.

"Me? I'm fine! Better than fine! Fine fine fine!" I cackled.

"Are you sure?" Nico looked a little alarmed.

"Uhhh… Yep!" I sat on my bed and looked nervously at my photo of me and Nico when we were younger.

"I know it's you Thalia." Nico sat beside me. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah. You found me!" I said shakily throwing my arms in the air.

"I'm glad I did." Nico sighed happily. I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my mother didn't shut up about how rude it was of me to just blink then walk off without saying goodbye." Nico said as he lay back on my bed.

I felt a little disappointed, wasn't this the time Nico confesses his undying love for me?

Shit. Where the hell did _that_ come from?

I shook my head to clear it.

"What? Don't you believe me?" Nico's irritated voice tore my out of my wondering.

"No! It's… nothing." I sighed before I lay down beside him, staring at the ever changing ceiling.

The white marble swirled around trying to be clouds and the blue painted slabs of stone moved around making room for the 'clouds.'

"I missed you." Nico finally said, breaking the silence.

"I missed you as well Nico." I turned my head toward him. His eyes where fixed on the ceiling.

He sighed before closing his eyes.

"How long did you know you where a Demi God?" Nico asked.

I sighed. "Since I was… 14" I closed my eyes and faced the ceiling.

"What? You didn't tell me?" His voice held pain and betrayal. I sat up and glared at him angrily.

"It's not something I could just say! 'Oh Nico guess what? I'm the daughter of the King of the Mythical Greek Gods!' That would go down a treat!" I rolled my eyes and flopped back to continue to stare at the roof.

"Sorry. It's so… weird to know that my father is… a God." Nico said. I nodded. Calmer than before.

I stood up, "Come on, its tradition to meet the new campers at the camp fire" I held out my hand with a smile on my face.

Nico's face lit up in that crooked smile I loved so much before he grabbed my hand and hauled himself up.

"Good, let's go!" I pointed to the door and threw it open, still smiling.

"Jeez, I forgot how crazy you are Thals!" My heart pounded at my nickname, how many times had Nico called me that?

The walk to the glowing camp fire was quiet; we sat together until Chiron stamped his hoof on the stone floor.

"Campers! We have gained two new campers, Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo. Would you come up here please?"

Nico and Percy stood and walked to Chiron the Aphrodite cabin instantly started to whisper about them.

Chiron nodded at them and stepped back, Nico looked at me, and I mimed talking.

"Uh... Hi? I'm Nico?" He stared at me for confirmation about what he had said.

I smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

"And, uh… I'm Percy Jackson" Percy rubbed the back of his head.

I saw Annabeth nod and smile at him.

"Uh… Yeah…" Nico looked at Percy.

Chiron placed a hand on their shoulders and addressed us all,

"Please make them feel welcome! Travis, Connor, I don't mean fill their sleeping bags with cream or pulling pranks on them please!"

Travis and Connor pouted but nodded. The whole camp laughed.

Percy and Nico walked back over to us and sat down.

"Jeez, who are the 'Travis and Connor' people?" Nico asked

I giggled and pointed them out.

"They have been the King pranksters here for ages, they still are. I've heard their giving pranking lessons without Chiron knowing" Nico shook his head

"Wow. Then I better stay away from them then! Have they ever pranked you?" He asked.

I chuckled darkly "They wouldn't dare. Not even if they were payed to!" I smiled at the idea.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Uh… what is Zeus the God of?" I looked at him.

"Lightning?" He asked I nodded

"Yeah, so what did I do to Percy before dinner?" I coaxed

"Uhhh… you- OH! Right!" He laughed as I rolled my eyes

"And I thought you were smart. Yes, I can shock people as soft or as hard as I want." I explained to him.

"Oh, Silly me!" Nico face-palmed I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a mild shock.

"OW! Hey!" Nico frowned as I cracked up.

"What- NOOOOO!" I screamed as Nico's slim fingers moved against my stomach earning breathless laughter from me.

"This… Is… for…shocking… me!" Nico laughed in-between the words.

"Help! Annabethhh!" I screamed with laughter.

Annabeth looked up and saw me sprawled on the ground with Nico above me tickling me.

"Nah, I'm just going to watch!" Annabeth called. Oh she is gunna regret saying that!

Chiron trotted past, "Thalia, use your battle skills!" He smiled down at me.

I locked eyes with Nico and a wicked smile wove its way onto my face, his hands slowed down.

I covered my-self in electricity so he was thrown back from the charge.

I stood and brushed off the dirt from my clothes and turned to Annabeth.

'Your turn!" I sung, running at her.

"Eep!" She shrieked as she raced away from me, I chased after her.

I followed her foot prints in the golden sand; I grabbed her shoulder and managed to pull her down.

I straddled her, pinning down her arms I smiled as she shrieked.

"Percy!" She laughed as the big buffoon rounded the corner, Nico right behind him.

"ANNIE!" Percy yelled, while Nico laughed at his side.

Suddenly a huge wave rose up and crashed into me, I lay sprawled on the wet muddy sand, gasping for air.

Percy's eyes were wide, Nico and Annabeth raced over to me,

"Thals!"

"Thalie!"

I looked at Percy with wonder on my face. Could he be the son of Poseidon? No, I'm the only 'Big 3' kid here… but… that wave…

"Percy? How long have you loved water?" I asked Annabeth frowned then looked at Percy disbelievingly

"Uhhh… Why?" Percy asked, coming closer.

"Just answer the question!" Annabeth barked.

"Ok! Uhhh... since… forever I think." Percy looked like he was thinking hard.

"It's not possible…" I breathed. Annabeth bit her lip; she had her 'Thinking hard' face on.

"No, but the wave…" Annabeth studied Percy

"Uhhh, girls? Your scaring us." Nico waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, Percy? Come with us to see Chiron please."

I grabbed Nico's hand and started towards The Big House with Annabeth and Percy behind me.

I knock on the door, Chiron opened up, "What a pleasant surprise children! Come in!" He followed us to the lounge we all sat on a couch.

"So Children, why have you come so late to talk to me?" Chiron asked.

'Percy, I was tickling Annabeth and suddenly after Percy had yelled, a huge wave suddenly slammed into me and knocked me away from her." I explained

Chiron frowned. "Well, this is very interesting…"

Suddenly, a sea green light lit the room, I gasped and looked at Percy.

Hovering about him was…

A glowing green Trident.

Poseidon's Symbol.

**Ohhh! I'm mean! ;P I know! He-he! Made you wait AGES for this chapter then leave you with a cliff-hanger! I'm really mean! ^-^ Its probably the LONGEST Chapter to date. So thanks to everyone who reads my story and to my reviewers! (YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!) Thanks a million to Ella, (My BFFL) and to Sophie, Abby, and Christina! (They know who they are!) **

**~~ Ree-Ree! ~~**


	4. Last Chapter

'Well... That is pretty …_bad'_ Annabeth summed up, pale-faced.

I gulped, this was really bad.

'Why is me being Lord Poseidon's son so bad?' Percy yelled suddenly standing up.

Annabeth was just about to say something when her name was shouted,

"Annabeth!" Malcom jogged over, "Come on, a few of the newbies want to meet you." Annabeth sighed, before standing and following her brother.

Percy turned on me, "Well?" he looked pissed.

I sighed, "Come on boys, let's take a walk, yeah?"

The boys followed me as I walked to the beach, my wet clothes were cold against me.

I stopped on the beach and turned to a confused Percy and a conflicted Nico.

"Here." Nico held out his black leather jacket to me, I grinned.

"Thanks." I pulled my wet tank top off, leavening my black bra on and shrugged on Nico's jacket.

"What?" I asked, noticing their red faces.

"N-Nothing," Percy cleared his throat," so, me being the son of Poseidon?"

I opened my mouth to explain when a deep male voice cut me off.

"Allow me Thalia."

I turned wide-eyed, "Lord Poseidon." I breathed, before sliding down onto the sand, kneeling down in front of him.

"Rise, Thalia." Poseidon grinned as I stood.

"Son, tell me who Annabeth's mother is?" Percy blinked before answering,

"Urm, Lady Athena, Father." Percy bit his lower lip,

"Yes, now-" Poseidon was cut off by a firm female voice, "Oh hush up you old fish!" Lady Athena snapped at Lord Poseidon.

"Well, isn't this a surprise! Speak of the devil." Poseidon grinned at the female.

"Ok, time out! Why is Annabeth so… upset that you," he pointed at his Father," are my dad?"

Athena smiled at him, "Well, your Father and I don't really get along." Athena's smile dropped, "So if you hurt my Annabeth, you will be missing a few vital parts." She hissed at Percy.

Percy gulped, "Y-yeah, no I won't ma'am." I cracked a smile at this.

"Well, that's all, Goodnight kiddo!" With that, the two Gods disappeared.

"Yeah, that's about it." I said with a grin at the fearful males.

"Thals? Was Mother here?" Annabeth asked before Percy became a limpet on her side, muttering things about Athena.

"Wha-" Annabeth was cut off by Percy kissing her, I turned around and grabbed Nico's hand, dragging him away to let them have more privacy.

"Well, they hit off nicely." Nico said awkwardly as I dragged him to the Hermes cabin.

"Yeah, its kinda gross though." I shuddered.

"Hey, let's go for a walk, yeah?" I started off toward the forest, away from Percy and Annabeth's snog-fest.

After we had reached Zeus Fist, I climbed to the top and sat down, Nico right beside me. We sat in silence for awhile, it was nice.

_This is what I need. A friend who hasn't changed, who dosen't care what others think. I like it like this, Its nice, no pressure, just… peaceful. _

**I FEEL LIKE THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW! I DON'T DESERVE YOUR KINDNESS! **

**I am so so so SO sorry but this will be the last chapter in 'Oh my my my' I'm sorry. **** I'm just not into the fandom any more. Slash meaning I have no urges to write about Thalia or Nico but they will forever be shipped by me!**

**If you want to continue this story in any way, please P.M me! I don't bite! :3 This is the end for us my dears!**

**Love you all! Xxx**

**~Ree**


End file.
